All At Once
by Megan-Sian
Summary: Mike and Kurt are sexting during lessons. When Kurt loses his phone he's worried the secret is out... or is it? M for language and content.
1. 1

Kurt sighed as once again pretty much everyone in his class on the football team walked past whispering 'fag' and laughing to themselves. After a while, you'd think they would stop finding it so funny. Kurt jumped as he felt his phone vibrate against his leg in his bag. He pulled it out and read the message.

What's up? x

He smiled as he read Mike's message. They'd been secretly dating for like, three weeks now, and he loved the way he automatically knew something was up.

Idiots calling me names again. Don't worry, I'll be fine babe x Kurt tried to concentrate on the work in front of him, but his phone buzzed again.

You sure? Doesn't look like it to me :S x

Mike looked at him from across the room, genuine worry on his face.

Sure I'm sure. (: Can't wait until tonight x

Kurt thought that if he changed the subject it might cheer Mike up. He was staying round his house tonight, as Kurt's father was out on a fishing trip with his friends. He looked over and saw Mike smile as he got the text.

Me either. Man, it's gonna be our first proper night together, I'm so excited :D x

Me too! I've got some… stuff planned ;)x

What kind of stuff? X

Kurt could tell from Mike's face that he knew exactly what kind of stuff. He winked at him, and Mike pulled his phone back out.

Don't tell me you've finally decided to go for it… lose the big V? :o :L x

Depends if you're nice to me ;) x

You are not gonna regret this. It's going to be fucking amazing. Don't worry. I'll be gentle (: x

Kurt looked at Mike and looked away. He hated the way he always treated him like a little kid.

No, he didn't want him to be gentle. No, I'm going to fuck you so hard, and you're going to love it;) x Kurt's finger hovered over the send button. 'Oh what the hell' he thought, sending it. He smirked at Mikes face as he read the text three times through, then shuffled on his seat and crossed his legs.

If that what you want… I guess I can oblige ;) But then it's my turn to make you feel good. And I mean good. :P x

And how are you going to do that exactly? :P x

Mike went to reply when Puck tapped him on the shoulder to talk to him. Mike was still struggling to hide his ever growing hard on, and just hissed at Puck to leave him alone. Kurt was trying so hard not to laugh, but when he got Mike's reply… and had a different problem completely.

I'm gonna suck your cock so hard you won't know what's hit you. I'm going make you cum all over my sweaty body, then I'm going to fuck you so hard up your tight ass you'll be begging me for more. X

Kurt groaned, and tried to stifle it with a cough as he squirmed in his seat. He looked over to Mike who had a wicked grin on his face. Kurt was so turned on, he couldn't even reply because he was concentrating so hard on letting no one see his boner. 'I know' he thought, and concentrated on how ugly Rachel's shoes were today. He noticed Puck looking at him. And then he realised - Puck has also noticed the way he was squirming in his seat, the phone on his lap and the way he was looking at Mike. Or at least he thought he did.

"Shit," Kurt said under his breath. If Puck's noticed, the whole schools going to know by third period, he thought. But Puck just looked away and continued doodling in his book. 'Phew,' Kurt thought, then remembered Mike's text. He went to reply when the bell rang for second period. Kurt and Mike both ran from the room, really hoping no one noticed their odd behaviour.

But someone did…

Later at Glee rehearsals…

"Oh my god - Mike my phone's gone!" Kurt whispered to his secret lover.

"You're joking." Mike replyed,

"Did you delete the, uh…"

"No."

"Fuck."

"I know," The two boys exchanged worried looks, but had to get on with Glee.

Two hours later Finn went round Puck's house to ask him if he could borrow his fancy shirt as he was going out for dinner with the family. He went to open the door till he heard a loud groan coming from Pucks room. His parents were out and Finn had to hold back laughter as he realised what Puck was doing, alone in his room.

"Porn again," He laughed to himself, quickly backing away from Puck's room and out the front door. "I'll just wear a normal top."

Little did Finn know that Puck was lay on his bed, totally naked. With a very recognisable blue phone in his hand. He was reading the message over and over:

I'm gonna suck your cock so hard you won't know what's hit you. I'm going make you cum all over my sweaty body, then I'm going to fuck you so hard up your tight ass you'll be begging me for more.

I'm going to fuck you so hard up your tight ass you'll be begging me for more.

Begging me for more.

Begging.

Begging.

And Puck came everywhere, bringing him back to reality. He sighed as he realised he would probably never tell anyone he was gay.

He lay on his bed, trying to avoid the wet patches. 'Hummel can live without his phone for a few days…' he thought to himself, and laughed.


	2. 2

Ok, so I got some good reviews - I guess people liked it! So I've got another chapter for you… but I really don't know how long this is going to be.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own glee. I wish I owned Harry Shum. :L

Kurt had spent the best part of three days worrying about where his phone had gotten to. Mike hadn't been much help either. Just saying 'It'll be fine' and 'Don't worry' Wasn't helping him to stop worrying. If that phone got into the wrong hands - well, he didn't want to think about it.

"Hummel!" He heard a familiar voice shout across the choir room. It was Puck, hand outstretched, holding something small, blue and very _very _familiar. His phone. Kurt tried so hard not to show on his face what he was thinking as Puck walked forward and handed his phone back to him.

"I found it in the parking lot - It's yours isn't it?" Puck said. Nothing showed on his face and Kurt began to think that it was ok. He'd found it, and given it back to him, and didn't know what was on it. But it's better to be safe than sorry, eh?

"You didn't… You didn't read it did you?" Kurt asked cautiously.

"Who do you think I am Hummel? Of course I didn't go through your fucking phone!" Kurt sighed in relief. Until Puck did something _really _strange - He walked back towards Quinn, swinging his hips, turned back towards Kurt and winked_. Winked? _

"What the hell was that about?" Mike asked coming up behind his secret lover.

"Not a clue. But he found my phone!"

"You don't think…"

"What?"

"Nothing." Mike smiled as he walked over to hid best friend Matt. He liked Kurt - but he wasn't ready to admit to everyone he was gay just yet. He saw how Kurt got treated. Mike didn't want to be different - that's the only reason he joined the football team.

Puck heard the doorbell ring, and went downstairs to answer it. It was Mike.

"Urr hi? What are you doing here Mike?" He asked, confused as to why the shy, quiet kid was at his house. And also very turned on after reading the text he sent Kurt.

"I was just wondering if I could borrow your history textbook - I left mine at school and I know you never revise…" The boy said, laughing.

"Oh yeah, ok - come on upstairs, I'll get it for you." The two teenagers climbed the stairs and went into Puck's room. Mike sat on the bed, while Puck went looking for his textbook.

"I know it's here somewhere - Oh here it is…" Puck trailed off as he saw the look Mike had on his face. "Everything ok dude?"

"Did you look on Kurt's phone?" The boy blurted out, before he could stop himself. Puck knew his face gave him away.

"Well… I mean, I…" Mike lunged forward and grabbed Puck by the throat, pushing him against the wall.

"If you tell anyone, I swear…" It was in this moment Mike realised what he was doing and let go of Puck's neck looking first confused, then frightened. "I… I'm sorry - I didn't mean to… I just… I…"

"Shhh," Puck whispered, putting his index finger to the shy boy's lips.

"What are you…" Mike tried to say against Puck's finger, "Noah…" Puck leaned forward, and placed his lips gently on the other boys. Mike tried to pull away, but Puck kept him pressed tightly against himself. Mike realised there was no moving and sank into the kiss, a moan escaping from his lips. Puck pulled back and smiled.

"Don't worry… I won't tell," He said. Mike ran from his room, feeling confused, angry and so, so alone.


	3. 3

**Mike ran over the words in his head a hundred times. A thousand even. **

"**Kurt, Puck saw the texts."**

"**Kurt, Puck kissed me."**

"**Kurt… I kissed him back."**

**He lay back on his bed and groaned. He was a teenage boy for fucks sake. He was also secretly gay. And cheating on his secret boyfriend. Kind of. Because how ever much he tried to push the thought from his mind, he just couldn't stop thinking of how, even just for a moment, he kissed Puck back. And how he wanted to kiss him again. **_**Bad**_**.**

* * *

**Puck lay on his bed, phone in hand, not knowing what to feel. He was Noah Puckerman. He was a badass. He was the one who made people feel this way, not the other way around. He didn't know why he kissed Mike, it kind of just… happened. He was always screwing around with girls, trying to kid himself that he didn't like guys. Like that **_**guy. **_**He hated the way it made him feel. So wrong and dirty. He'd been brought up in a homophobic household, and knew that would never change.**

**He picked up his phone and started a new message.**

_**I don't know what came over me, **_**Was his first attempt.**

_**I didn't mean to, **_**that was his next one.**

_**Mike… **_

**He was Puck, he threw kids that cried in dumpsters and here he was. A single tear snaked down his cheek, but that was all it took to knock him back to reality. **_**No,**_** he thought, **_**he's not controlling me like this.**_** He picked up his phone and grabbed his jacket.**

* * *

**Mike jumped when his phone buzzed. He was just about to call Kurt, when he got a message off Puck.**

_**I'm coming over. We need to talk.**_

**Mike grimaced, put some clothes on and brushed his hair. He sat on the end of his bed and waited for Puck to get there. **

"**Mike honey - you have a visitor!" His mom called up the stairs. Puck bounded into his bedroom, looking kind of flustered and well, not very Puck-ish. **

"**Dude… we need to sort this out-" He started, but Mike cut him off.**

"**There's nothing to sort out," He said, "**_**You**_** kissed **_**me**_**. If you can't deal with the fact I don't like you then you need to go see someone. Because I'm with Kurt and," He hesitated. Only for a moment, but it was there, "and I love him!" He finished, not looking quite so sure of himself now. **

**Puck moved in closer, closing any sort of gap between them. Mike only noticed now that he'd shut the door.**

"**But **_**you**_** kissed me back," He whispered into his ear, and once again their lips touched. Except this time Mike didn't pull back. Puck opened his mouth slightly, and Mike darted his tongue in. He realised that, unlike his appearance, Puck was actually well… quite **_**gentle. **_**Puck twisted his hands into Mike's hair, and Mike put his hand around his waist, pulling him closer - if that was even possible. He knew it was wrong, but it felt so, so right.**

**Kurt sighed in frustration as his phone buzzed - but it wasn't who he wanted it to be. He hadn't spoken to Mike since their first night together when he… Well, he'd chickened out basically. He hadn't though Mike had minded, but obviously something was up. He contemplated calling him, but was worried he'd be being to pushy. Kurt was always worrying, it was just his **_**thing. **_**He worry about what he wore, how he looked it was just **_**him**_**. He couldn't bear it any longer and decided to go over to Mike's house, have it out with him, tell him how he was feeling. **

**He knocked on the door and Mike's mom let him in. **

"**You're the second person today! He never normally has anyone round…" She laughed. Kurt thought nothing of it - but he would, later. He walked into Mike's bedroom, and he was sat there on his bed, reading a book.**

"**Kurt… What are you doing here?" He asked, seeming genuinely happy that his boyfriend was over.**

"**I just… I just wanted to see you," He said, grinning. Mike grinned back.**

**Inside the wardrobe Puck grinned too. They'd heard the door and Mike had shoved him inside. He couldn't wait until Kurt went so he could start again where he left off. **

**He didn't realise it at the time, but Noah Puckerman was falling in love.**


	4. 4

Here comes more mature content my lovelies!…

* * *

Puck sat on the edge of Mike Chang's bed, naked. He'd been trapped in the closet for half an hour listening to his conversation with Kurt Hummel. 'What a fag' he thought, not even contemplating how hypocritical he was being. The moment the small boy left, Puck had thrown himself out of the closet, pulled off his clothes and kissed the Asian boy as if there was no tomorrow. Now here they were, both completely naked, Mike straddling Puck, while he set sweet kisses along his neck and jaw line. Their lips met and Puck groaned loudly into the smaller boys mouth.

"Noah…" Mike moaned, as he felt the boys large cock stroke the inside of his thigh. He stroked his finger up it's length, causing Puck to shiver and buck into the boy's touch. This was the furthest Mike had ever gone with anyone, and he was unsure, not really knowing where to go next. Puck took his hand and placed it around his throbbing dick, pulling it slowly up and down. He let go, and Mike carried on, causing Puck to lean into his touch, and grasp his butt.

"Mike stop, or I'm gonna cum all over you," Puck said. Mike laughed and let go.

"Maybe we should kick this up a notch…" He said into the boys shoulder, pushing him down onto the bed, glad that his mother had just left to go to the store… this could get _loud. _The bed creaked as the two boys lay on top of one another, passionately kissing, melting into each other.

Puck lay there kissing the smaller boy, breathing in his smell, taking in the feel of skin against skin, stroking up his stomach, lost in the moment. He pulled away from the kiss and pulled the other boys head onto his chest, letting him hear his heart thud wildly in his chest. He rolled himself over so the Asian boy was below, facing down, himself on top. He grabbed the lube that Mike had taken out of his top drawer and covered his fingers.

Slowly but firmly, he pushed in one finger, then two, loosening up the other boy. The were a lot of moans and groans and 'oh, fucks' into the pillow as he did this, and Mike grabbed onto the frame of the bed for support. He got onto all fours.

"You ready?" Puck said, really trying to convince himself more than the other boy. Before he was so determined he wasn't gay. Now it didn't matter.

"I'm ready…" Mike whispered. Puck intertwined his fingers into the boys thick black hair and slowly, but surely pushed himself inside. Mike cried out, and Puck leaned forward.

"You ok?" He asked, worried he was hurting his friend.

"Keep.. Going." Mike panted, pushing forward, trying to make Puck move. He got the message and pulled out almost the whole way and plunged back in again. After a couple of times he really got into the rhythm and was fucking Mike. Hard. The only noise was the sound of the small boys yells as he was filled, and came all over the bed. Puck collapsed on top of him covered in sweat, grinning madly.

"That was fun," He laughed, rolling Mike so they were next to each other. He smiled.

"Really fun," He nuzzled his face into the bigger boys neck and wrapped his legs around his waist. "You confuse me, Noah Puckerman," He said, and snuggled into the older boys embrace, loving the feel of his warmth and the safety of having his arms around him so tight.

Kurt never even crossed his mind...

* * *

Nooo Kurt! Now I hate my own story :L

BTW I'm writing this as I go along so I'm open to suggestions!

And don't worry. Kurt will get his revenge...

(:

Reviews are love!


	5. 5

School had just ended, and it was time for Glee club. Puck walked into the choir room, and noticed Kurt and Mike whispering in the corner. He tried not to think anything of it, going over to Finn, pretending to listen to his ramblings about how chocolate ice cream is so much better than vanilla. But all he could see was the two boys giggling and smiling and being… happy.

_No_, He told himself, _I'm Noah Puckerman and I can get any girl - or guy - I want! _He stood up and went to sit with Santana, _I'll make him jealous, he will want me so bad…_

"So yeah, It's like, yummier!" Finn shouted as Puck just walked off. Rachel came in and sat next to him. "You ever noticed how much better chocolate ice cream is than vanilla?"

"So, do you want to come over tonight?" Kurt asked Mike. They hadn't spent much time together lately - well, when you're secretly dating someone you don't get many opportunities to be alone, but his dad was out of town for the weekend and he thought, _hey, I'm ready._

"Sure," Mike replied, "Just got to go tell Matt that I'm not going to Jake's party then," He said, putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder and walking away. Kurt grinned. _It's go time._

Mike went over to Matt, and told him he had other plans tonight and couldn't go to Jake's party. _I've got to make it up to Kurt_, he thought, _now I have the perfect opportunity._

"Oh, that's ok dude. I didn't really want to go anyway," Matt said quietly. Mike had been best friends with the shy boy since third grade, but he didn't really know that much about him anymore. He was too afraid to let his voice be heard, so he just let himself blend into the crowd. Mike sighed and looked over - and noticed Puck sitting with Santana. What? He thought. After everything that happened last night?

Puck and Santana were both laughing about something, she was leaning dangerously close and he had his hand resting on her thigh. Mike wanted to scream, wanted to slap him, wanted to cry.

Wanted to know why he felt this way.

Mike took a deep breath and rang Kurt's doorbell. He knew his dad was out of town, but he still got nervous waiting for someone to answer it. When Kurt finally answered the door, Mike smiled and practically ran to his bedroom. But once he was there everything got… awkward. He sat tentatively on the edge of the bed, crossing and uncrossing his legs, picking at his fingernails while Kurt hovered by the door.

"So…" Mike said trying to break the silence without making it obvious. "You alright?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, obviously aware his guest was uncomfortable. But he was too - he just didn't know why. Before everything was perfect. It was an adventure, it was exciting, it didn't matter that they had to sneak around to see each other, because they needed to see each other. But over the past couple of weeks, things had changed, and Kurt thought he knew what it was.

"I can't do this," He said. Mike panicked straight away. _Oh my god he knows about me and Puck and he's going to tell everyone and they're going to know that I cheated on him and that… and that I'm gay! Everyone's going to know I'm gay and they're going to laugh and I'll be a social outcast and my friends won't want to be friends with me and I'll get thrown in the dumpster and trapped in lockers and…_

Mike thought he was going to have a panic attack, so many things were running though his mind. He swallowed, and choked out a few words.

"Wh- Why not?" He said, not looking at Kurt, not wanting to see the look he knew was on his face.

"Because you're so secretive. You obviously don't care about me that much if you're too scared to tell everyone we're together!"

"What?" Mike looked up. Kurt looked angry mostly, but not depressed, and certainly not heartbroken. Just a bit sad and kinda needy. Mike breathed out a sigh of relief. _He doesn't know, _he thought.

"You heard me. Tell people. Just the Glee club. Otherwise we're over." Kurt put one hand under Mike's chin and lifted his face towards his own, kissing him softly on the lips. "Please," He whispered.

"Ok," Mike said. He stood up. "I'm gunna go now, I need to think about some stuff…" He said. Kurt nodded and led him to the door.

"Bye," He said, watching Mike walk down the road. He closed the door and slumped against it. _Why does love have to be so fucking complicated? He thought. _

_After ten minutes of walking, it started to rain. He savoured the fact no one could see his tears. All he could think about was how Puck was with Santana earlier and how he didn't really want to e at Kurt's house and how tomorrow he was expected to tell the whole glee club he was gay and how everything was wrong. He took his phone from his pocket, scrolled through his contacts and dialled._

"_Hello?" Puck said, only just picking up before it went to answer phone. He'd seen it was Mike and was hesitant - wasn't he meant to be at Kurt's tonight?_

"_Noah… can you come pick me up?"_

_Puck drove out to where Mike was, parked his truck and got out. Mike was dripping wet, the rain charging across his skin like an avalanche, dripping off his nose, his chin, his entire face. The water reflected the light of the street lamp, and Puck couldn't help but think how beautiful he looked. Puck was steadily becoming soaked through but he didn't care. He walked over to Mike and took his hand._

"_What happened?" He asked, but he never got an answer, because Mike had put his hands around the taller boys neck, pulled him in and kissed him like he only had toady to live. Puck loved the way their skin felt against each other, the way his lips tasted slightly of salted chips, the way his hands automatically intertwined with his hair. They forgot they were in public, but it was dark… no one would see. _

_Will Shuester was walking down the high street after running to the store because they'd run out of milk. He only lived just down the street, and he loved the way the rain felt, splashing against his back. He noticed Noah Puckerman's truck parked on the sidewalk opposite and turned to look. He saw Puck and Mike pressed against each other, kissing with so much need, so much hunger._

_He smiled and ran the rest of the way home._


	6. 6

Mike walked into the choir room, worried he'd regret what he was about to do.

Puck walked into the choir room, not a clue about what Mike was going to do.

Kurt walked into the choir room, thinking what Mike was about to do would make everything better…

When the members of glee club walked into the choir room, they were surprised to find the chairs set out in a circle in the middle of the room. Mr Shue was sat at the front, grinning while they all took their seats. Rachel was first, and Kurt, Mike and Puck were last.

"So guys, I'll bet you're wondering why we're sat in a circle. Today, we're going to go round the circle and tell everyone something about ourselves they don't know," Mr Shue looked at Rachel and smiled, "Rach? Want to start?"

"Oh course Mr Shue," She said, "Not many people know this, but I have won 56 trophies," She grinned and everyone groaned. All Rachel ever talked about was how amazing she was and how many trophies she had. Mr Shuester looked at Finn.

"Um… when I was six I put cling film over the toilet. My mom got so pissed," He laughed, and so did everyone else. Finn was kind of dumb, but no one laughed at him, everyone laughed with him.

It went quite quickly after that.

"My parent's are divorced,"

"My middle name is Perry,"

"I once had a crush on Mrs Jamieson,"

"My biggest wish is to have a threesome,"

"I wish I hadn't given Beth up…" Everyone looked at Quinn, and Mercedes rubbed her arm. So far Quinn was the only one who'd said anything remotely heartfelt. Everyone else had just been throwing in random facts about themselves. Puck looked like he was going to cry when she said this. He was next.

"I was gonna say that I miss my Mohawk, but I thought of something better." He looked at Quinn and smiled. "For the first time in my life I want to apologise - None of you know this so I might as well say it - I'm sorry." Everyone looked shocked. Puck had never said anything like this before, and Quinn was smiling. Puck sat down and looked at Mike, who smiled back. He was next.

He took a deep breath and stood up.

"I'm gay."

The whole room went quiet. No one really knew what to say. No one would've guessed. Mike looked at Kurt, then Puck. He looked all around the room and then at Mr Shue. He was smiling. Mike smiled back and sat down, grabbing Kurt's hand. Kurt was last and he stood up, not letting go of Mike's hand.

"I'm in love with Mike." He sat down straight away, and Mr Shuester stood up.

"Now I want you all to think about what everyone else has said. All these people, they're your friends. And now I'm hoping you guys realise that you all trust each other. You've all got something in common. You're all different. And that makes you the same," He smiled at each and every student. The bell rang and everyone grabbed their stuff, not really knowing what to think.

Kurt ran up to Mike afterwards.

"Did you mean it? When you said you loved me?" Mike asked.

"Yes. I'll love you forever." Mike smiled and looked at the sweet innocent boy in front of him. _It's now or never, _he thought.

"I kissed Puck, but it didn't mean anything and you mean so much and I just got all caught up and I didn't know what to feel-"

"You kissed Puck?" Kurt's eyes went wide and Mike could see the tears welling.

"Yes… But it's over now. Finished. Done."

"Well…" Kurt looked him in the eye, "Do you love me too?"

Mike didn't know what to say. No, he didn't love Kurt, but he cared about him a lot. That must count for something, right? He thought. He looked down at the small boy in front of him.

"I… well…" He looked at Puck leaving the room and sighed. "No."

"Kurt looked over, and saw Puck. He looked up at the boy he loved. He fought to keep back tears and he let go of Mike's hands.

"Then go. Be happy," He smiled up at Mike. Because thought the pain and the heartache, he knew he'd get better. He couldn't keep Mike unhappy.

Mike smiled at the small boy and ran into the almost empty parking lot. "NOAH!" He yelled. Puck turned and looked at him.

"WHAT DO _YOU _WANT?" Mike didn't know it, but Puck was breaking. All of him, falling apart because of him. Mike ran over to him. It was starting to rain and he couldn't help but smile at how cute Puck looked, standing there, in the rain.

"I love you," He said. Puck looked down at him and cupped his chin.

"Really?"

"Forever."

* * *

Kurt couldn't stop the tears from falling as he watched the boy he loved kiss his number one enemy. He rubbed his eyes and walked over to his car. Getting in and revving the engine the two boys didn't even turn to look.

And all at once, Kurt Hummel's heart broke.


End file.
